


Do You Need Anything?

by vxllanelle1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Idk I can't quite tell, Light Pain Play, Name-Calling, Or should I say light dom/sub?, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Scratching, Smut, Tribadism, Tribbing, You read that right folks we're doing it, request, what a concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: Villanelle helps Eve figure out how to cope after a mission goes wrong.✨Anon prompt: Bloody (bit) battered Eve is in dire hostage situation, V to rescue, adrenalin about to go through a roof, leads to some smut?✨✨Anon prompt: tribbing and/or rough sex combine the two I don't even mind, I'll take crumbs I just want to be fed✨✨Anon prompt: Villaneve Prompt! Anything involving V making Eve crawl, the way she watched her crawl in 02x06✨





	Do You Need Anything?

**Author's Note:**

> I have like six prompts so decided to kill three birds with one stone, sorry if it's not quite what you were all wanting!
> 
> Anywho, as always, feel free to follow me on Twitter (I just surpassed 150 followers!) or submit prompts or any general questions you have for me to my curiouscat, vxllanelle1 for both
> 
> Also please leave kudos and nice comments, reading your comments literally makes my entire week please donate one (1) comment to help a Cherry find the will to live/write today
> 
> Other than that, I hope you're all blessed with BAFTAs ✨

Her mind wouldn’t stop. All she had been able to think about was what happened.

“Are you ready?”

They’d flown out on a mission together which had gone very bad, very fast. The actions of the day replayed in Eve’s mind on loop. She’d been taken, beaten, threatened. All manner of things she didn’t even want to think about, but it was all she could focus on. She remembered the smell of the place she'd been taken to, the feeling of someone's hand grabbing her arms to lead her to where she needed to be, the gruffness of the voice of the man ordering her and the other men around. She also remembered the gun shots. The blood. The yelling as a team of armed men stormed the building, along with Villanelle.

“Eve?”

Eve glanced up upon hearing her name, seeing Villanelle’s face. They were sat in the medical department at the international MI6 headquarters where they were operating from. “Huh? What?” She asked, glancing around to bring herself back to reality.

“I said are you ready to go?” She asked, receiving a weak nod from Eve a moment later. “Did you hear what the doctor said?”

“Uh, no. I think my mind was elsewhere.” Eve told her, walking out of the room she’d been staying in since she arrived a few hours ago.

“That’s okay,” Villanelle replied. She knew Eve would probably have a difficulty with paying attention for a while, so she was insistent that she stayed with Eve. “You’ve got a couple of cracked ribs but there’s no sign of internal bleeding.” Villanelle told her, taking her hand and they made their way outside.

“Everything else seems okay, you’re just a little rough around the edges. It’ll be about a month for your ribs to heal and a week or two for the bruising and cuts to go away.” She tried to explain, but she wasn’t sure Eve was paying much attention. Not that she could blame her.

“You’ve also been signed off of work for a few weeks. Everyone knows what’s happened and that you’re okay, I’m keeping them updated.” Villanelle told Eve as they made it outside. She hailed a cab and gave the driver the address for their hotel before helping Eve in, her heart hurting when she saw her wince in pain as she sat down.

Villanelle joined Eve in the seat next to her, looking over to see the woman staring blankly out of the window as they set off. “How’re you feeling?” Villanelle asked, trying to distract Eve so she didn’t get too caught up in her own thoughts again.

“Fine.” Eve muttered, glancing down as Villanelle took her hand.

“Do you need anything?” Villanelle gave her hand a squeeze as Eve just sat in thought. She needed something, she just couldn’t tell what yet. “I don’t know.”

 

They made it back to their hotel about half an hour later and headed straight up to their room, Villanelle dropping their things by the door as Eve went over to sit on the bed. She looked over to Eve and sighed, going over to sit down beside her on the bed. “You okay?”

“I don’t know.” Eve responded.

“That’s okay. You don’t need to know yet.” Villanelle told her, pressing a kiss to Eve’s temple. She opened her mouth to speak when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket, standing as she took it out. “It’s Carolyn.” She told Eve.

Eve flickered in and out of the conversation, stuck somewhere between Villanelle’s voice and the events of the previous 24 hours replaying in her head. Her full attention came back to Villanelle when she heard the woman raise her voice over the phone, yelling to Carolyn about how she left Eve vulnerable and put her in a dangerous position.

Eve kept her eyes fixed on Villanelle, feeling a fullness in her chest and her breathing beginning to quicken and her thighs pressing together.

Oh. That’s what she needed.

She wasn’t sure whether she was scared or excited, or a bit of both. She watched Villanelle for another moment before she slid down onto the floor and crawled over to where Villanelle was stood, kneeling down by her feet and resting her forehead against Villanelle’s thigh.

Villanelle looked down when she felt Eve rest her head against her leg, the look of surprise evident on her face. They’d done this a few time before, but never in a situation like this.

“I’ll call you back.” Villanelle mumbled down the phone, slipping it back into her pocket before she tentatively brought a hand down to stroke through Eve’s curls. “Hey... You okay there, Evie?”

“Yeah.” She sighed, feeling the hand work through her hair in a comforting manner.

“Is this what you need?” She asked, earning a nod from Eve as the other woman glanced up to Villanelle.

“Are you sure about this?” Villanelle asked, her face stern. “I know this isn’t the first time, but it’s never been after something like this. I don’t want to push you into a worse headspace.”

Eve considered it for a moment before nodding, eyes still trained on the woman. “I’m sure.”

Villanelle nodded at that and moved away from Eve, her gaze lingering on the woman as she sat on the bed and removed her jacket. “Here.” Villanelle told her, watching as Eve crawled over and knelt down in front of Villanelle again. She felt so powerful when Eve was like this, it drove her a little crazy.

Villanelle brought a hand back up to stroke through her curls, trying to ignore the small cuts that littered her face as best she could. “You know the safe word?” She asked, receiving a nod from Eve. “Okay, how rough do you want me to be?”

“Um, quite a bit. Just be careful.” Eve told her, to which Villanelle nodded. “Okay baby. Undress and get up here.”

Eve nodded and followed Villanelle’s request, undressing herself and watching as Villanelle did the same. They discarded their clothes by the bed before Eve sat down next to Villanelle, keeping her gaze low and her head bowed.

Eve couldn’t help but wince a little as she was pushed back on the bed, feeling a sharp pain shooting through her midsection which cause Villanelle to grow concerned. “It’s fine.” Eve mumbled before Villanelle had the chance to ask, with Villanelle nodding a moment later.

Villanelle moved over so she was kneeling above Eve, pressing her lips to Eve’s roughly and forcing her tongue past Eve’s lips.

Villanelle moved her legs to slot them together, pressing her thigh against Eve’s pussy and smirking at the moan that came from Eve when she felt the sudden pressure against her clit. She felt Eve begin to roll her hips against Villanelle’s thigh, desperate for any sort of friction she could find to relieve the pressure between her legs.

Villanelle bit down on Eve’s lower lip, smirking again at the small whimper she managed to elicit from Eve. “God, you’re so desperate,” Villanelle whispered as Eve buried her head in her shoulder and replied with a small ‘mhmm’.

“But you’re my good little whore.” She told her, grabbing a handful of her hair to pull her head back and give Villanelle access to her neck. She kept her thigh still as Eve continued to grind against it, pressing a couple of kisses down Eve’s neck. She bit down and sucked on her skin when she reached the base of her neck, listening to the gasp that came from Eve’s mouth as her hand came down to grab at Villanelle’s hair.

Villanelle slapped her hand away from her hair and moved away from Eve, causing the other woman to whine. “Don’t be brattish.” She told Eve, moving so that she was knelt up in front of Eve. She moved so that one leg was knelt between Eve’s thighs and the other was knelt on the outside of Eve’s leg to allow their clits to touch. She pushed Eve’s legs apart as far as they would go before she began grinding her hips down against Eve’s.

Eve bit her lower lip as she watched Villanelle begin to work against her clit, letting out a breathy sigh as she felt the friction against her hips again.

“Are you gonna be good for me?” She growled lowly, watching Eve’s head fell back with a moan before she nodded. “Yes, fuck-“ Eve whimpered, gasping again as she felt Villanelle dig her nails into Eve’s thigh and drag them down to scratch her.

“Louder.” Villanelle told her, picking up the speed of her hips as she scratched at Eve’s skin to give her that perfect hit of arousal and pain in one.

“Yes! Yes, I-I’ll be good.” Eve moaned, gripping at the sheets below her as she moved her hips back against Villanelle just a little bit, but still letting Villanelle dominate and dictate what was going to happen and what she was going to do.

Villanelle moaned as she heard Eve give herself to her, speeding up a little as she watched Eve move her hips to try and get more friction. “Are you close?” She asked, earning a nod off of Eve as she watched the woman writhe on the bed.

“Please…” Eve whined, her moans breathy and high pitched as she found herself right on the edge of her orgasm.

Villanelle ground down harder against Eve’s hips and watched as her eyes shut and her body tensed, feeling her own climax creeping in as she watched the woman become entangled in the pleasure spreading through her body.

“Shit.” Villanelle breathed as she worked at her clit harder, watching Eve come down from her high as she felt herself pushed right over the edge, moaning Eve’s name loudly as she grabbed at her thigh and dug her nails in by accident, causing Eve to wince.

Villanelle stilled her hips after her orgasm began to wear off, moving up the bed so she could lay next to Eve. She opened her arms and Eve shuffled over so Villanelle could wrap her arms around her, with Eve burying her face in the woman’s chest.

“How’re you feeling?” Villanelle asked, pressing a kiss into Eve’s hair.

“A bit better, actually. Thank you.” She hummed, feeling Villanelle’s hand begin to stroke up and down Eve’s back.

“I’m glad I could help. Are you hurting?” Villanelle asked. She’d been terrified about hurting Eve further.

“A little. But, it’s nothing too unexpected.” Eve told her, shrugging slightly as she held Villanelle tighter.

There was a pause before Villanelle spoke. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Eve looked up at her words, shaking her head with a downhearted look across her face. "No, don't be sorry. There was nothing you could do, it just didn't work out. But that doesn't mean you're to blame."

"I could've done something," Villanelle told her, looking down in disappointment. She should've been better. She could've stopped it. "There's always somethingg that can be done."

"That just wasn't the case this time." Eve said, trying to reassure the other woman. Villanelle was clearly shaken up by what happened. But she knew Villanelle, she knew the woman wouldn't want to talk about how she felt when Eve had been put in a much worse position. "I'm here. I love you. I'm okay. And you're to thank for that." She hummed, pressing a kiss to Villanelle's lips.

Villanelle nodded when Eve pulled back from the kiss, not wanting to cause anymore trouble. She sighed and pulled Eve in closer, enjoying her warmth as she made it a point to remember that Eve was still there and still okay. "I love you too."


End file.
